


feral love

by johnnysilverhand



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Horny 4 John Marston, Not Canon Compliant, Panty Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysilverhand/pseuds/johnnysilverhand
Summary: It was a busy night at the Valentine saloon. Smoke billowed and eddied around you. Through the dimly lit room echoed inebriated songs. You could hear Arthur’s bellied laughter along with Lenny in the corner of the saloon. You could see Karen and Sean slip out the back door together, laughing and embracing one another. The gang had fallen on tough times - but tonight everyone was letting lose and celebrating being together and in good health.You stood at the bar with your hand clasped around a glass of cheap whiskey as you felt hands on your hips and a familiar stubbled chin graze the back of your neck





	feral love

It was a busy night at the Valentine saloon. Smoke billowed and eddied around you. Through the dimly lit room echoed inebriated songs. You could hear Arthur’s bellied laughter along with Lenny in the corner of the saloon. You could see Karen and Sean slip out the back door together, laughing and embracing one another. The gang had fallen on tough times - but tonight everyone was letting lose and celebrating being together and in good health. 

You stood at the bar with your hand clasped around a glass of cheap whiskey as you felt hands on your hips and a familiar stubbled chin graze the back of your neck. 

“We should get out of here.” He planted a kiss on your cheek with his arms wrapped around you. As he pressed himself into your back you could feel a warm ache form in your core. Your eyes immediately darted around the crowded saloon to see if anyone was staring. Sure, John and Abigail had ended things amicably – but you didn’t want to be known as the _home wrecker_. You’d both decided to keep things on the down low, but the liquor seemed to have been clouding John’s judgement. “I got us a room at Saints Hotel – they’d be none the wiser.” 

You pulled away from him while surveying the room again, it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed. “You leave first. I’ll meet you there, ok? I don’t want anyone thinking anything is...”

“You mean... Knowing what’s going on between us?” John laughed and crossed his arms. You knew he had been growing a little impatient. He’d been dying to hold you close in camp, and longed to have you curled up in his tent every night.

“You know why, John. Abigail and Jack -” 

“I know.” He interrupted. “Don’t take too long.” John smirked at you as he turned towards the front of the saloon. You caught yourself staring, an ache forming in you again. It had been a while since the two of you had time alone – the last time being a lot less glamorous than this. Pressed against a tree in the woods outside of camp, in the cold. 

You slammed back your whiskey and took in the room once more. Everyone was pretty intoxicated at this point, laughing and celebrating. It brought a smile to your face knowing how hard things had been, seeing everyone this happy for once. 

You decided now was your chance to slip out. You quickly grabbed your coat, anxiously thinking about John waiting for you at the hotel. You thought about being wrapped up with him in an  _actual_ bed. The warm crackling fire place and the soft sheets. You knew you’d never want to leave.

John waited patiently for you outside Saints Hotel, with a cigarette in hand. Your steps grew quicker as you approached him.

“Hello, little lady.” He reached out and held his palm against your cheek, pressing his smiling lips into yours. He held you there for a moment with his hand on your lower back. No matter how many times he kissed you it felt like the first time all over again. Everything was hazy and warm and you were certain he could hear the sound of your heart beating out of your chest.

You quickly ran inside and John followed close behind you, up the stairs to the second floor of the hotel. His hand quickly grabbed yours - halting you, mid-step. He pulled you in again for another kiss. This one was harder and felt needier than before. You could smell the sweet bourbon on his mouth as his tongue entered yours. It was almost instantaneous and urgent. He needed you and your heart raced faster as his hands roamed up your shirt. You nearly forgot you were in the hallway of the hotel. 

“We should -” He stopped you, kissing you again mid-sentence. “We should go inside...” You said, nearly breathless. John held you close with one arm and planted a series of kisses from your cheek bone down to your lips as his other hand reached for the door knob leading into the private room.

“God, I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.” He said in a raspy low tone as he kicked the door shut behind him and pinned you against the wall. The warm feeling in your core spread up into your throat and down between your legs. You could feel your heat pulsating as he pulled your jacket off and threw it to the floor while keeping his lips on yours. He put his hand up on the side of your neck and his thumb grazed your jaw as his tongue ran across your lip. You could feel how hard he was when he pressed himself into you. 

John slowed his pace a bit and pulled himself back. “Just one second, ok? Let me get cleaned up.” 

He kissed you softly again and headed over to the sink to wash up. Your lips were burning and your face was flushed. You kept your eyes on John has he scrubbed his hands with soap. You slowly started to undress, leaving only your brassiere and panties on. John turned to face you just as you untied your hair and let it fall naturally. 

“You are a wild one, Y/N.” He said with a smile as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the trail of hair that led down to his cock. His belt and pants were undone and his exposed pubic hair was damp from where he had just washed. You sat still, biting your lower lip as he walked towards you. 

Once he stood in front of you, he pushed the hair out of your face then held it tight in his fist, pulling your head back so you were looking straight up at him. He kept you there as he brought his other hand to your cheek and ran his thumb slowly across your bottom lip – then pushed it inside. You wrapped your lips around it like you would his cock and kept eye contact with him as he pulled your hair a little tighter. He pulled his thumb out from your mouth and took his index, middle and ring fingers and slid them into your mouth – pushing them in deeper and deeper until he hit the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex. You let out a small gag but he kept them going in and out of your mouth at a slow pace. You could feel tears start to stream down your cheeks as your cunt ached longingly. 

John pulled his fingers out and with them he smeared your already running mascara. 

“I like seeing you all messy and wild.” He growled as he pet your cheek softly, then wound up and slapped you - just hard enough to leave a burning sensation on your cheek. He pulled your hair tight and kissed you again, his tongue dancing circles around yours.

John then laid you back on the bed and pulled down your panties, exposing you almost entirely. He placed them near you on the bed then continued to kiss you softly around your heat, teasing you. He lightly grazed your slit with his tongue then pulled away – looking up at you with a devious smile. 

“ _Not yet_.” He said before planting his lips down on your stomach, peppering kisses front your navel up to your chest. He pushed your brassiere up over your breasts and he concealed your nipple with his mouth, then bit down - causing you to yelp. 

John then pulled away and stood himself up on his knees on the bed next to your head. His cock was hard and just a little wet at the tip with pre-cum.

He took your locks in his fist again and pulled you up to his waist. You wrapped your lips around the tip of his member in anticipation and he slowly guided your head until his shaft disappeared into your mouth. He let out a low groan as you took him deep in your throat while you let out a whimper, having more control over your natural reflex to gag. The tears started to well in your eyes again as he sped up his pace, his cock hitting the back of your throat faster and harder. The tears started to stream down again and John quickly pulled your head back. You gasped for air as his cock left your mouth and he slapped you again, but harder – leaving your lips and cheek burning. Looking up at him you smiled, hungrily.  

“You like that, don’t you?” He loosened his grip on your hair stroked your cheek softly, leaning down to kiss you more tender than before. He got off the bed and stood near your feet, then yanked you down to the bottom of the bed, just so your ass was at the edge of the mattress. He pressed himself against you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, but he didn’t enter you.  _Not yet_. 

He leaned over you with his forearm on the mattress next to you and kissed you slowly and lovingly. He backed off and laid next to you, on his side. He took two of his fingers and shoved them into your mouth once again, allowing you to suck them for just a moment until he pulled them out and slid his wet fingers along your clit. 

“ _Fuck.”_ You moaned, desperately. John moved back down to the edge of the bed and opened your legs, then gently spread your cunt open. He delved his tongue in, moving it in comforting circles over your clit. With the flick of his tongue you felt yourself dissolve into pleasure - every movement bringing you closer to your climax. John moaned into your cunt as you buckled underneath him. You could feel a warm sensation pooling in your abdomen as his movements with his tongue grew quicker.

“ _John.._.” 

He slipped a finger in and curled it along your g-spot, guiding you to your orgasm quicker as he kept his tongue moving against your swollen slit. 

“ _I’m...fuck..._ ” You stuttered. “ _John.._ _I’m_ _gonna_ _cum._ ” Your back arched and you grabbed John by his hair, yanking a bit harder than you intended as the shockwaves rolled through your body. John moaned as you pulled on him harder and continued to lap you up. Once your orgasm was over, he pulled away and wiped his mouth as he watched your chest rise and fall, since your breathing was heavy from your climax.

He stood up between your legs and slid the tip of his cock along your sensitive clit, causing you to involuntarily jolt. He stayed steady at your entrance for a moment then slowly slid into your dripping wet hole. 

“You feel so fucking good, Y/N.” He said as he pushed in, with his hands gripping your hips. John quickened his pace as his hand found your throat. He held on lightly at first then clamped down harder, applying gradual pressure to each side of your neck. As the blood flow slowed down every other sensation heightened. You felt vulnerable under his grip – nearly in danger, knowing he had the power to end you right then and there if he really wanted. 

John slammed his hips into you harder as he pushed down on your neck, then hooked your leg up over his shoulder. He held on to you tight and laid another hard smack on your cheek as he fucked you, deeper, harder and faster.

“ _Fuck._ ” You could barely let out. The mix between pain and pleasure was about to send you over the edge again. Your body started to tense as you felt another orgasm rising in you. 

“Cum for me.” John growled, holding you tight by your throat. “I want you to cum for me.” 

“Oh my  _god_...” You cried out, much louder than before. Every thrust feeling more intense than the last. John reached for your panties he had placed next to you, then shoved them into your mouth, gagging you. His brow furrowed and sweat was dripping down his chest as he continued to fuck you.

Another climax tore through you - causing you to let out a muffled moan as you raked your nails down John’s back, breaking the skin. Your eyes rolled back and your back arched as your cunt tightened around his shaft. 

John’s thrusting became more irregular as he spilled out inside of you. You could feel his cock pulsating as he slowed his movements and rested his head in the crook of your neck. He let out a final moan as he pushed in one last time.

“Jesus  _Christ_.” He let out an exhausted laugh, still resting on top of you with his cock still inside. You casually pulled the panties out of your mouth then tossed them to the side. With your arms wrapped around him you kissed his scarred cheek tenderly. John slowly adjusted himself and pulled out of you, nearly jumping at the over stimulation.

“Are you okay? Was I too hard on you?” He asked as he laid down next to you, and softly stroked your cheek. 

“I’m okay.” You smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. You’d never felt comfortable enough with anyone to put your life in their hands like you did with John.

He stood up and helped you to your feet, then adjusted the bed sheets for the both of you to lay under. Once you had crawled into bed, he pulled you up to rest on his chest, your legs intertwined with one another. His heart was still beating rapidly.

“You’re all I think about, you know.” He said after a moment of silence. “All day at camp. Every night. I just want you next to me.” John held you tighter and tenderly kissed your forehead. “I know I don’t really deserve you but –”

“John...” 

“I just haven’t felt this happy, well … Ever.” He paused, nervously. “Listen, I ain’t gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do. I know Abigail can be a lot. I just... I just wanted you to know how I feel.” 

“I never did take ya as the ‘ _talk about your feelings_ ’ type of guy, Marston.” You teased, with the biggest grin across your face. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughed in a sarcastic tone while hopping back on top of you with his hand splayed under your lower back – propping you up for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include a wash scene because - hygiene is sexy, ok?? :}


End file.
